Until Next Time
by noemieb85
Summary: Traduction du texte de Moultipass1 - Elle se retourne brutalement, son caractère obsessionnel ne lui permettant pas de laisser les choses comme ça entre eux, avec tant de non-dits et une conclusion qui ne ressemble en rien à une conclusion. - Attention spoiler : scène manquante du 5x11


**Voici la version française d'une fiction écrite par **_**Moultipass1.**_

**L'épisode 5x11 m'a vraiment mise en colère, parce que Klaus, qui avait dit être prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour être le dernier amour de Caroline (et quand on a 1000 ans, je crois qu'on commence à savoir ce qu'on veut…) en a finalement eu marre au bout de quelques mois et a préféré faire une promesse débile plutôt que de prendre patience !**

**Heureusement, je suis tombée sur ce one-shot, et maintenant je me sens mieux ! J'espère qu'il aura le même effet sur ceux qui sont aussi frustrés que moi…**

**Pour info, **_**Moultipass1**_** est française, donc elle s'est elle-même chargée de la relecture, et elle n'aura aucun mal à comprendre vos reviews !**

* * *

Elle époussette son pantalon, évitant soigneusement son regard, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure. Il fait noir maintenant et elle ne veut pas penser à tout le temps qu'elle a passé avec lui aujourd'hui, s'abandonnant (à maintes reprises) à cette attirance trop longtemps niée.

Elle s'apprête à partir sans un mot quand elle l'entend bouger derrière elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, il se tient devant elle, lui adressant un léger sourire, à demi suffisant, à demi triste. Étrange mélange.

- Est-ce que je te reverrai ?

Elle prend une inspiration face à cette question chargée de sous-entendus et souhaiterait ne pas vouloir dire oui. C'était censé le faire sortir de sa tête. Tout ce que ça a fait, c'est qu'elle a maintenant plus envie de lui que jamais.

Elle ne peut pas gérer ça.

Donc elle l'ignore.

- Tu as promis que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- Je sais, dit-il solennellement. Je ne le ferai pas.

Elle acquiesce résolument et le dépasse, dans l'intention de partir pour de bon cette fois, quand elle l'entend soupirer derrière elle, et elle se retourne brutalement, son caractère obsessionnel ne lui permettant pas de laisser les choses comme ça entre eux, avec tant de non-dits et une conclusion qui ne ressemble _en rien _à une conclusion.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle brutalement, sa voix paraissant plus qu'un peu stridente tandis qu'elle pose la question qu'elle aurait dû poser dès qu'il s'est montré.

Quand il se contente de la regarder d'un air interrogateur, clairement déconcerté par son changement d'humeur, elle marche à grands pas vers lui et se tient droite face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi tu m'as promis ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu savais que j'allais céder ? Quoi, pendant tout ce temps, tout ce que tu voulais c'était un coup vite fait ? C'est ça ?

- Je dirais que c'était plus qu'un coup vite fait, répond-il avec un sourire suffisant et un regard vers le ciel sombre, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Voyant qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il acquiesce, l'air désormais sérieux.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Tu crois que je ne _sais_ pas que tes plans à court terme ne m'impliquent pas ? demande-t-il, lui rappelant le petit discours qu'elle a fait avant qu'ils s'arrêtent tous les deux de parler pour plusieurs heures. Tu crois que je _veux_ continuer à revenir de temps en temps dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir ?

Elle détourne les yeux, se demandant si c'est ce qu'il a fait, si sa présence ici aujourd'hui a quoi que ce soit à voir avec Katherine. Elle serait morte, qu'il soit venu ou pas, et il a des choses plus importantes à faire que traverser la moitié du pays pour jubiler devant une ennemie impuissante. Quand il réalise qu'elle ne va pas répondre à ce qui était de toute façon une question rhétorique, il soupire de nouveau et elle reporte son regard sur lui.

- J'avais besoin de quelque chose, Caroline. Une sorte d'espoir qu'un jour tu me chercherais. Je ne pensais pas que ça nous conduirait à ça. Même si tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rend timidement son sourire, acceptant ce dernier commentaire pour ce que c'est, une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère et un moyen de sortir d'une conversation trop profonde si elle le souhaite. Mais elle ne le veut pas. Elle fait l'idiote depuis trop longtemps quand il s'agit de lui – _d'eux_.

- Alors quoi, tu… abandonnes ? demande-t-elle, un peu incrédule.

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis là-dedans pour le long terme. Je te laisse juste le soin de faire le prochain pas.

- Je croyais que je venais de faire le prochain pas, note-t-elle, et à ce rappel Klaus baisse les yeux vers ses lèvres.

Il secoue la tête, soit de déni soit pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle n'est pas sûre, et il lève une main pour la reposer contre sa joue.

- Le sexe est facile, amour. J'espère que tu me trouveras quand tu seras prête pour plus.

- Je ne le serai peut-être jamais.

Il lui adresse un nouveau sourire à cette remarque, un qui est si rempli de désir qu'elle sent qu'elle pourrait commencer à pleurer dans la seconde, et il se penche. Elle ferme les yeux en anticipant son baiser, mais il laisse juste sa joue effleurer la sienne et porte ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Tu dois revoir ta notion du temps.

Un rire étouffé lui échappe à ce souvenir et aux flashs de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé depuis cette nuit dans sa chambre qui en découlent.

- Je vais essayer, répond-elle tout aussi doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire quand il dépose alors un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Au revoir, Caroline.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Klaus.


End file.
